This invention pertains to cleaning devices, and more particullary to such a device for selectively removing debris usually from the bottom of a liquid pool, such as swimming pools, spas and the like, without the need for the use of electrical pumps requiring long vacuum hoses, or the use of hand pumps.
There is a need for removing selectively debris from the bottom of pools, such as sand, gravel, small leaves, coins etc. from the bottom of such pools that may scratch or stain the smooth bottom surfaces.
The conventional swimming pool cleaning devices consist of an electrical pump connected to a wide brush head through a long vacuum hose which device is used periodically to sweep the entire surface of the pool of dirt and other particles of debris. Although such equipment is necessary to periodically sweep the entire pool surface, it is cumbersome and time consuming to assemble such equipment for removing selected pieces of debris between the regular pool sweeping operations. In addition this conventional sweeping equipment has a limited ability to remove coins and other relatively heavier debris.
The above described limitations in conventional pool sweeping devices have been recognized in the prior art, such as by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,820,182, 4,094,031, and 4,584,733.
All of these prior art patents rely on hand operated pumps to create a sufficient vacuum to suck up the small size debris not convenient or possible by the conventional pool sweeping equipment. However, there are also limitations in the use of manually operated pumps for selectively removing small pieces of debris in the inability to create sufficient suction to do the job, especially when the hand pump is operated by a woman or child, and also at deeper ends of the pool being cleaned. In addition, the amount of debris laden water that can be collected is limited to the volume of the collecting chamber, and the amount of suction that can be physically exerted by the operator with one hand, especially while attempting to direct the device to the specific debris to be collected. Finally, in the prior art hand pumps, sand and other gritty debris can restrict the movement of the pump piston and score the piston chamber, all of which affects the ability of the operator to create the necessary suction to do the task.
The present invention device eliminates the need for electrical vacuum pumps and long depending hose, as well as the need for manually operated hand pumps to create a sufficient suction to selectively pick up the usual debris found on the bottom of pools. This unique result is achieved by utilizing the difference in pressure between ambient air pressure and the liquid pressure existing on the bottom of the pool, and by the operator controlling the alternate blocking and venting the ambient air in the water collecting chamber to allow the water and debris to be sucked into the chamber for subsequent dumping to strain out the debris for disposal. Because the cleaning device is manuevered around the bottom of the pool and lifted from the pool with the water and debris, it is important that the device be simple and of a light weight construction.